1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roman shade, and more particularly to a roman shade having a suspension structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional roman shade comprises a headrail, and a shade cloth having an upper end locked on the headrail. However, the shade cloth is fixed on the headrail so that the shade cloth cannot be detached from the headrail for replacement or cleaning.
Another conventional roman shade comprises a headrail having a first bonding strap, and a shade cloth having an upper end having a second bonding strap detachably bonded onto the first bonding strap of the headrail to attach the shade cloth to the headrail. However, the second bonding strap of the shade cloth is easily loosened from the first bonding strap of the headrail during a long-term utilization, so that the shade cloth is not attached to the headrail closely.